A Lost Kitten
by Rylee-Potter
Summary: During a stormy night Soubi finds a lost Kitten.


Warning; Yaoi

Disclamer; I do not own Loveless

Summary; During a stormy night Soubi finds a lost Kitten.

* * *

The rain fell against the window as Soubi looked out it. He always thought the night was even more beautiful when it rained. Plus the pitter patter coming from the rain drops hitting the glass helped him block out Kio fighting with the two Zero boys.

The annoying green haired man had lost power so he was staying at Soubi's. The younger boys lived with him. They were rather quiet other than when they complained, which they did a lot. They complained that their games were not fun anymore, that they were hungry, that Kio was not as annoyed by them anymore, and their list goes on. But even with all their complaints Soubi could never kick them out. They may not realize it but they are like his children.

As Soubi had thought about the night he had meet them, he pushed the brush gently against the white canvas. Still baring the scares they had gave him, his hand began to hurt from the memory. He started to make simple strokes to match what he saw outside.

As he looked up for the fourth time he noticed something that wasn't there before. It was wobbling as it moved forward then disappeared downward. Having a bad feeling about the foreign object, Soubi threw on his jacket walking out the door. He ignored the whinny squeals escaping Kio's mouth as he asked him where he was going.

Soubi steeped outside, feeling the thick droplets hit his skin. He began to shiver after a minute of walking through the cold night. He could not understand why anyone would walk around in this weather, for any reason. A flash of lightning lit his way, helping him see something laying on the ground.

Puddles surrounded the dark heap on the ground. As the older man moved closer he was able to start making it out. Soubi took off his glasses, whipping away the droplets blocking his view and looked at the thing at his feet.

Bending down to pick it up he realized it was a little girl. She still had her ears and tail which were wrapping around her small figure trying to preserve heat within the drenched body. Feeling something warm trickle on his hand as he scooped her into his arms, he had noticed blood covering his hands.

Wrapping his jacket around her, he began to hurry back to his home. Kio was waiting at the front door with the two boys standing behind him. "Sou-chan! Why'd you go into that storm! You could catch a cold! Sou-chan what is that! Sou-chan answer me!" Ignoring Kio again he looked at the two younger boys "can you two start a warm bath?" They nodded then ran off. Soubi looked at his distressed friend "There was something outside, turns out its a lost kitten." He couldn't help but grin at the scared look on Kio's face as he realized how large this "kitten" was.

He slid his jacket off the small figure in his arms exposing the small child. She had short black hair with matching ears and tail. Cuts and bruises lined her pale skin on her face and arms. As Soubi undressed her, he had exposed more. As he slid her pants over her thin hips, fearing he may break them, he noticed something that was not expected. This young girl in his arms was not a girl but in fact a young boy.

"You pervert! Sou-chan! How could you strip the poor kid!" Kio's sucker had fallen onto the ground, then Youji's voice had echoed to the other side of the room "Cause he thinks kids are better looking than you!" This was followed by both the laughter of the boys and a few chuckles from Soubi. "Sou-chan! Is that true?! Do you think kids are better looking than me?" Kio's glasses were about to fall of his face. "I'm not a pervert." He

said simply as he walked to the tub, laying the child in it.

After cleaning the small child and covering all of his wounds, Soubi dressed him in one of his shirts. Then laid him in bed to rest. None of his wounds seemed bad enough to bring him to the doctors. Glancing at the clock he saw it read 3:17 am. "Boys put the game away its time for bed." He was making the bed for the younger boys. "One more level" the boy with curly hair begged as he mutilated something. The game had horrible graphics, but it was able to keep them quiet so Soubi didn't mind it. "You said that at 12" he tossed the pillows on to their beds. "It takes awhile to level." The teal haired boy grinned over his shoulder as Soubi walked to them. Stepping over the sleeping older man, he sighed "bed time." Both boys groaned and grumbled "fine fine" as they turned the game consol off and headed off to bed.

The Morning sun was reflecting off the wet ground, causing outside to be brighter. Soubi was unable to sleep last night as his mind raced with the worry that he should of brought the sleeping child to the hospital. All worries were pushed away as the small figure stretched and sat up.

He looked even cuter now. He was on his knees, with the shirt falling off his right shoulder. His tail was flickering around and his ears twitched as he yawned looking up at the older man watching him. "Where am I? Who are you?" his voice was rather girly for being a boy. "My name is Soubi Agatsuma, you fell in the storm last night so I brought you to my house. What were you doing out there? You could have caught pneumonia"

His ears fell as he looked to the side "its nothing I just got lost while exploring and couldn't find my way home in the dark." The older man seemed to see through his little lie. "You ran away. So what is your name?" He watched as his ears perked back up and his tail heckled. "Don't assume things!" His ears fell again "Ritsuka Aoyagi." Soubi's eyes widened, so he's related to Seimei then this must be his younger brother he always told me about. He's much cuter than I had ever imagined. Soubi thought to himself with a smile.

"Uw he's awake" The two boys that seemed to be a little older than Ritsuka sat on either side of him. Natsuo was snuggling a little closer, with glances of jealousy coming from Youji. Soubi grinned and walked over to Kio's sleeping figure, kicking it. "Wake up your so lazy."

Kio opened his eyes reaching for his glasses. "So you find out who he is?" His voice was still husky from just waking up. "His name's Ritsuka Aoyagi." The green haired man seemed shocked and angered. "Seimei's child!?" Soubi sighed "Seimei still had his ears, this is his little brother." Kio seemed to have relaxed, but was not fully calm.

Soubi glanced over at the three boys to makes sure the Zeros were not harming his little kitten. He enjoyed the sound of the little boy being his. His eyes narrowed as both Natsuo's and Youji's lips made contact with Ritsuka's cheeks, causing him to go a heavy shade of red and his tail heckle again. The boys grinned, excited by the reaction they received. "Enough boys, come help me with breakfast." He was still glaring as they groaned and jumped up.

Ritsuka just nibbled on the food in front of him, till it was all gone. But just as soon as his plate was cleaned, it was filled again by the chuckling teen boys. They seemed to enjoy having someone around their age with them. This had caused even the upset Kio to chuckle and bite his lip. Blood slowly trickled down then disappeared as Youji's tongue slid over it. The younger boy seemed to purr as he sat back in his seat. Kio was to shocked to even move his eyes away from the younger boy, but this changed as soon as he received a smirk from both of the boys.

"Sou-chan! They are bigger perverts than you! How could you teach them to be like that!? They are staying at my house form now on!" Soubi finished his sip of orange juice and looked up. "Not after that happening. They are not losing their ears, just because you get turned on by them." Kio went red and opened his mouth to protest, but his friend ignored him again as he walked out side lighting his cigarette.

* * *

Author's Note; Hope you enjoyed lol please review ^^


End file.
